Tagoma
|Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Shisami (comrade) Sorbet (superior) Frieza (boss) |Gender = Male }} Tagoma (タゴマ) is a secondary antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. His name is a pun on the Japanese word for "egg." Overview Appearance Tagoma is a tall purple-grey humanoid alien. He wears a new type of Battle Armor coloured black, green, and red. He also has black armbands around his wrists and has a visor-like scouter that covers both his eyes. Biography Tagoma and his accomplice Sorbet are both elite soldiers in the Galactic Frieza Army, working under Frieza. Years after Frieza's death, the two come to Earth, collect the Dragon Balls and revive their master. He seems to be Sorbet's favorite henchman, as he cares about him and prefers him over the jealous Shisami, who seems to be on a hidden-competition with him. Tagoma had served in the 3rd Stellar Region under his superior officer, Sorbet, for years. He's one of Sorbet's finest fighters, and is described by his superior to be a fighter on par with the late Zarbon and Dodoria. When the Galactic Frieza Army forces have been outmatched in putting down an uprising in Planet Frieza 448, Sorbet, who is now standing-in-leader of the Galactic Frieza Army, has decided that there is no escape. Sorbet decides to revive Frieza so he'll reorganize the empire, and calls Tagoma to join him on a two person spaceship to Earth. During the operation to revive Frieza, Tagoma shares his concerns about it with Sorbet, emphasizing that Frieza was an evil dictator, who they may just be better off without, Sorbet agrees but says that with the Planet Trade Organizaton's current achievements and weakened power they have no other choiceDragon Ball Z: Revival of “F” – Chapter One. The two collect the last few Dragon Balls off the Pilaf Gang and together revive Frieza. After Frieza describes his plan to avenge his fall at the Saiyans, Tagoma says that Frieza should just ignore Goku and the others, as a result of angering the tyrant he is blasted by Frieza into outer space, calling Sorbet to help him while Sorbet is torn apart by his demise and screams his name.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015. While in the manga adaptation of the film, Tagoma is Sorbet's top-man with no one in his league, Shisami is stated in the animated film to be on the same rank and power range as Tagoma. Power Tagoma possesses a power level comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria. This places Tagoma's power somewhere between 20,000 and 30,000, though Frieza holds responds to this comparison with contempt as the surviving Saiyans and Z-Fighters have long surpassed that level of power. Tagoma is easily defeated in a single blast from Frieza in his first form (before his training), whose power level at the time was still around 530,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Bad Lancer' - His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Tagoma creates a lance out of his own ki and strikes the opponent with it. Video game appearances Tagoma is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the first God Mission (GDM1) series. Voice actors *'Japanese version': Kazuya Nakai * Latin America version: Ricardo Tejedo Trivia *While in the manga his scouter doesn't get broken by the newly revived Frieza's power level, in the movie it does happen, and Tagoma spends the last moments of his life scouter-less. Gallery RoF2.PNG|Tagoma on board Sorbet's spaceship Tagoma w DB RoF.PNG f69IQ9N.png|Tagoma without his scouter hgd147.jpg|Tagoma's card for Dragon Ball Heroes DXRD Caption of Sorbet's elites - Tagoma, Fisshi-esque & Appule's race soldier in Sorbet's spaceship, DBZ Fukkatsu No F 1st manga chapter page 10.png Tagoma RoF art.png Sorbet tagoma character designs.png See also *Tagoma (Collectibles) References ca:Tagoma es:Tagoma pt-br:Tagoma Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Males